Ordena¿que?
by MariaPotterWood
Summary: Endo va a aprender a usar el ordenador, en especial la red social "feisbuk"


María: esta es la historia de como Endo aprendio a usar el ordenador... a los 24 años

Mike: pobres almas en pena...

María: ¿porque lo dices?

Mike: ¿quien en su sano juicio se le ocurriría enseñarle a usar el ordenador a Endo?

María: alguien con mucha pasiencia y tiempo libre...

Mike: si...

María: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, muy a pesar de mis intentos...

* * *

><p>Se habian reunido todos aquel día, Endo les iba a dar una noticia a sus compañeos de equipo y a las gerentes(NA: del equipo del Inazuma Eleven Go) ... sobre no se que cosa sobre hablar con sus amigos que hiso en el FFI

Lo que no sabian era (N/A: pobres almas inocentes en pena T^T) que Endo habia descubierto las redes sociales (N/A: NOOOOOOOOO) y queria que sus amigos aprendieran:

-Creo que deberiamos apreder a usas esta cosa...-señalando un estraño aparato-

-Se llama Ordenador Endo...-dijo Haruna con paciencia

-Ordena...¿que? Bueno, Fidio me dijo que podiamos hablar con el por una cosa llamada _"feisbuk"_ o algo así...

-Creo que te refieres a facebook ¿no? -respondio Haruna

-No se, bueno, ¡¿QUIEN ME ENSEÑA A USAR EL ORDENADOR?

-...-nadie responde

-Jo, ¿que clase de espiritu es ese?

-No nos mal entiendas, es que es imposible que aprendas a usar el ordenador- respondio Tenma

-Jooo, pero estoy dispuesto a aprender... quiero hablar con Fidio -haciendo un puchero

-pero...

-Tambien quiero hablar con Ichinose...

-¡¿MI QUERIDO? ¿TIENE FACEBOOK? No me lo había dicho! -la inconfundible Rika (quien sabe de donde salio...) saco su movil, se metio al facebook y le envio una solicitud de amistad a Ichinose

-Entonces...¿me ayudaran?

-nos prometes que no jugaremos al futbol durante un mes? Y que no hablaras sobre el futbo, ni tocaras un balon de futbol?

-Si, si, lo prometo! -todos se giraron a ver a los cerebros informaticos del grupo (Haruna y Hiroto)

-¿porque nos miran? ¡¿Y PORQUE TENEMOS QUE SER NOSOTROS? -dijo Haruna

-no pretenderan dejar a mi hermanita con dos deslamados, pervertidos ¿verdad? -dijo Kido, el hermano sobre-protector!

-No, Kido si quieres tambien puede venir otra chica si estas más tranquilo -dijo Hiroto temeroso, todos estaban con una exprecion de miedo

-Voy yo! Si no es molestia -dijo Aki

-Claro que no es molestia, nos divertiremos todos juntos -dijo Endo, con su sonrisa de siempre

-Vale, si no hay remedio tendremos que enseñarle a Endo a usar el ordenador -dijo Haruna y aparecieron rayos por detras- ¿que habra sido eso?

Los chicos estaban emocionados, porfin se librarian de Endo durante un mes sin decir "vamos a jugar fútbol, vamos a jugar fútbol" todo era felicidad, los pajaros volaban, las rosas eran más hermosas, los niños cantaban...TODO ERA FELICIAD...exepto para dos personas...

en la casa de Endo:

-Entonces dices que esto de aqui se llama raton ¿no? Pero que no corre, ni respira, ¿verdad?

-Si, Endo...-respondio un muy cansado Hiroto

-Y como me meto en el _feisbuk_?

-pues, entras en internet y en el buscador de google pones facebook -respondio Haruna cansada

-No, Endo, así no se escribe Facebook...-replico Hiroto

-ES QUE NO ME TIENEN PASIENCIA!

-QUE NO TE TENEMOS PASIENCIA? -gritaron Hiroto y Haruna tan alto que una banshi les envidiaria- AHORA NOS VAMOS Y NO TE VENGAS A QUEJAR DE QUE NO SABES USAR EL ORDENADOR! VAMOS AKI!-y así salieron dos personas muy enfadadas de la casa de Endo y Aki temerosa

-quien los necesita...-.- -entra en el _feisbuk- _pff, esto lo hace cualquiera...-entro al _feisbuk _y ve que todos sus amigo le han enviado una invitacion- acaso era yo el unico que no sabia usar el ordenador? -.-

Endo miró el monitor de la computadora, ese "_Feisbuk"_ tenía muchos juegos. Rápidamente, entró a uno donde salían un montón de animalitos junto a una granja a la cual le tenía que comprar cierta cantidad de frutas y verduras para obtener puntos… era un juego bobo… un juego bobo en el cual se le fue toda la tarde.

- Amor, ¿puedes dejar esa computadora? Desde ayer andas pegado a esa cosa que…-le dijo su madre- han venido a verte tus amigo para ver si quieres jugar al fútbol

- Necesito hacer compras para mi granja – su madre bufó. Imaginaba ahora que Endo estaría vicioso con esa página hasta… Dios sabría hasta cuándo.

- Voy a ir de compras. ¿Necesitas algo? – Endo sólo hizo un vago gesto de negación con la cabeza, sin despegar sus ojos de la luminosa pantalla frente a él. – Bien. Espero al llegar no encontrarte con un dolor de cabeza por estar forzando la vista frente a esa computadora, ¿de acuerdo?

- Aja. Te quiero Mamá. Vuelve pronto. – No apartó su visión de la estúpida granja ni un momento.

Había muchos juegos en esa página_,_ no sólo el de la granjita con los animalitos. Dio _click_ sobre uno donde aparecían unas pelotitas que debía hacer estallar con una pistola que se movía según a donde fuera su raton_. _Le gustó, era divertido.

Llevando ya 10.120.350 puntos, recibió una notificación de alguien que había comentado algo en lo que Haruna dijo, era su _muro;_ fue hasta allá después de asegurarse de guardar su _partida (_después de llegar a 10.120.350 puntos, no podía arriesgarse_)._ Un comentario de Tachimukai se veía en su perfil.

_**Yuuky Tachimukai:**_ _Ya era hora, compadre. Faltabas tú._

Y arribita un anuncio que decía _"A Yuuky Tachimukai_ _le gusta esto" _

Nueva Notificación.

_**Touko Zaizen:**_ _¡ENDO! Ahora podremos comunicarnos por aquí. ¿No te parece genial? _

Una notificación más.

_**Fidio Aldena:**_ _HOLA ENDO!_

Siete notificaciones más…

¡Esa cosa era increíble! En tan sólo una hora (como mucho) se enteró de casi toda la vida de un considerado grupo de gente que hacía años no veía. Fuyuka se estaba divorciando porque, al parecer, su marido la estaba engañando con una de sus secretarias. Kogure había sido despedido de su trabajo pero fue contratado por una compañía mejor, por lo que ahora ganaba muchísimo más, aunque al parecer, había tenido problemas con su esposa, mas la foto de ella y él besándose como si no hubiese un mañana le dieron a suponer que no fue algo tan grave. Natsumi ya estaba retirada del modelaje, por supuesto, el tiempo pasó y no la perdonó.

Observó fotos de una fiesta a la cual asistió Kazemaru con una rarísima vestimenta. Fotos de Goenji y Kido en un partido al cual no lo invitaron.

-Desgraciado - Murmuró frunciendo el ceño. Seguramente Kido pensó que no se enteraría. ¡JA! ahora tenía _"feisbuk"_, se enteraría de todo. - ¡Que fea está! – Pensó al llegar, sin saber cómo, al perfil de Fuyuka.

Esa página era una cuestión bastante seria. Por lo que veía, todos gozaban de publicar algo más que simples comentarios sobre su día. ¡Más de la mitad de la vida de las personas estaba ahí!

Queriendo volver a su juego de bolitas y disparos, dio _click_ en donde decía _Inicio... cargando...20%...30%...40%...10%..._

_-_ESTO NO CARGA! -y sin pensarlo mucho llamo a Hiroto- Hiroto...si, soy yo...se bloqueo el ordenador...¿que donde estoy?...en mi casa desde que se fueron...¿que llevo 5 dias desaparecido y ya se acabo el mes sin futbol?...bueno, ¿como hago que esto cargue?...aja...aja...aja...¡sigue sin funcionar! -.- ...NO! NO PUEDEN DEJARME SIN MI FACEBOOK!... ME DA IGUAL QUE LO VAYAN A ARREGAR -se abraza de el ordenador- mi tesoro...mi tesoro...

* * *

><p>María: y así se acabo la historia<p>

Mike: gracias por leer la historia, esperamos sus reviews ^^

María: Sayonara...

Mike: MATTA NE!


End file.
